


only true bros cry at christmas movies

by sunset_swerved



Series: sonsetcurve’s 12 days of jatpmas [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Christmas, Die Hard References, Steel Magnolias References, The boys are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_swerved/pseuds/sunset_swerved
Summary: Luke laughed. “Come on Al, live a little!” He replied, placing both of his hands on the taller guy’s shoulders andsqueezing(and he definitely didn’t make a comment that he had to stand on his toes to do it. When did Alex get so tall?) . “Besides, I don’thatethis movie, I hate that it’s considered aChristmasmovie.”“Then why are we watching it a week before Christmas!!”
Series: sonsetcurve’s 12 days of jatpmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056728
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	only true bros cry at christmas movies

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of sonsetcurve’s Christmas challenge! I have never seen Die Hard and I’m never gonna see Die Hard, so I did my best. Also, catch the Steel Magnolias references I’m proud of those.

They were _probably_ going to get kicked out. No, they were _definitely_ going to get kicked out. But Luke? Didn’t care.

It was hard for him to care about a lot right now. It was winter break so he didn’t have school, not like he had been getting much out of it anyway at this point, and he was staying in the studio after… well, after he ran away from home after arguing with his mom.

_we start the scenes in reverse, all of the lines ( ~~learned~~ ) rehearsed, disappeared from ( ~~my~~ )( ~~our~~ ) my mind( ~~s~~ ) _

So, we’re at him not really caring about anything (except music, he _always_ cared about music), but the guys, on the other hand, cared maybe a little _too_ much about what was going on.

Dorks.

(But he loved them.)

“I’m pretty sure this is a bad idea,” Alex mumbled as he pulled his sweater hood over his head, which wasn’t as effective as he thought seeing as how his sweater was _bright pink_ , ducking behind Bobby who neatly sidestepped into an alley.

“Oh it’s definitely a bad idea,” Bobby said with a chuckle. “But lighten up, man. It’ll be fun!”

“Luke, you don’t even _like_ Bruce Willis!” Alex replied, turning to look at him. “You’ve seen this movie literally like 5 times now and you say you hate it every time.”

Luke laughed. “Come _on_ Al, live a little!” He replied, placing both of his hands on the taller guy’s shoulders and _squeezing_ (and he definitely didn’t make a comment that he had to stand on his toes to do it. When did Alex get so tall?) . “Besides, I don’t _hate_ this movie, I hate that it’s considered a _Christmas_ movie.”

“ _Then why are we watching it a week before Christmas!!”_

Luke let out a laugh as he ran into Alex’s back, who had stopped dead in his tracks instead of running into Bobby who had come to a stop outside the side door of the discount movie theatre he had worked at before he had been fired for using all of the popcorn to prank Reggie.

The studio had smelled like butter for _weeks_ , but it had been worth it to see the bassist’s face.

“Shh,” Bobby said, looking back at them with his finger over his mouth. “One of the floor guys should be coming by soon with the trash. We’ll sneak in then.”

“This is _such_ a bad idea,” Alex lamented.

Luke just laughed.

After about thirteen minute of waiting (yes, thirteen, Luke was very insistent because the movie started _soon_ Bobby, are you sure they’re gonna open the door?), the door did, in fact, open and two guys walked out, each carrying two overloaded trash bags. Before the door managed to swing shut, Bobby grabbed it (almost crushing his fingers, but he deserved it so it was fine) and the three boys snuck in as quietly as possible.

“Come on,” Luke said, bouncing his way to the front of the pack. “It’s in theater three.”

“Are you sure?” Alex asked. “Because, I don’t know about you, but I don’t wanna accidentally end up seeing Steel Magnolias. Again.”

“Drum, eat shit, and die, Mercer,” Bobby said, clapping the tallest one of them on the shoulder.

“This is it,” Alex replied, sighing. “I found it. I’m in hell.”

Luke let out a laugh as he grabbed onto the handle for theater three. “Shut up and get inside.”

He fist bumped Bobby as the older teen walked through and clapped Alex on the shoulder, following him in. 

The movie had, unfortunately, already started by the time they got sat down and Alex pulled a box of Nerds out of his hoodie and tipped them into his mouth.

As Bruce Willis (Luke couldn’t remember the character’s name, he _did_ only watch this movie near Christmas and never really paid attention) found out that the party he was going to was seized and the partygoers taken hostage, Luke started spacing out.

He tried not to think about how last year when he saw this movie, it had been with his dad. The two of them had snuck away from his mom’s fervent cleaning of the house for the family Christmas get together and come to the movies, actually paying at the front door instead of sneaking in the back. They had gotten the biggest tub of popcorn possible and laughed throughout the movie.

Luke _missed_ the good moments, more than anything. But the band was his _life_ . He didn’t need school or a boring 9 to 5 that would suck out his soul or a wife and 2.5 kids and a picket fence. Why would he when he had _music_?

_( ~~Blast~~ ) Take off, last stop. Count down ( ~~un~~ )til we ( ~~bust~~ ) blast open the top. Face first, full charge, electric ( ~~jack~~ )hammer to the heart. _

His mom (and his dad, by extension, even though good ‘ol Mitch tried to stay out of the arguing as much as he could) just didn’t, and _couldn’t_ understand. They thought the band wa just a… a hobby that wouldn’t amount to anything.

They hadn’t even come to see them play.

The movie continued, and, so did Luke’s thoughts. He tried to pay attention, really! He did! But he had seen this movie a lot and didn’t even really like it, no matter what he told the others, that it was easy to block it out. He did look over every now and again to make sure that Bobby and Alex were still enthralled.

He just… _hated_ that he didn’t get the support. His parents _obviously_ wanted to give it to him, but for the wrong reasons. He just _wished_ they understood how much music and songwriting and the band meant to him. It felt the music was literally running in his veins and every time he played in front of a crowd, whether on a stage or busking by the pier near Reggie’s house, it felt like he was truly _alive_.

And… and now it was Christmas and he had run away and his mom was sad, and his dad probably was too. He had seen the missing person’s posters hanging around town with his last school picture (ugh he was wearing a shirt with _sleeves_ it was a travesty) and _knew_ they missed him.

Luke missed them too, but he couldn’t go home until he could _prove_ to them that he was _meant_ for music.

“Dude, I know it’s sad but are you _crying_?”

He shook himself at Alex’s words, reaching a hand up to his face and it coming back wet.

Huh. He had been crying a lot lately.

“If I say it’s because of the movie, can we forget about it?”

Bobby let out a laugh, louder than he meant to, “Man, _you’re_ the one crying at _Die Hard_.”

Luke let out a sigh he didn’t realize he was holding, knowing his boys had his back, even as he leant across Alex and started slapping at the other guy. Bobby fought back, he always did, and poor Alex was caught in the middle of the two play fighting.

Which was, apparently, enough to draw the attention of the usher who shined a _bright ass_ flashlight in their faces.

“Bobby?” The guy asked, confused and, honestly a little terrified (Luke could understand.) “What are you doing here?? I thought you were banned?”

“ _Banned_?” Luke and Alex asked, in unison. Luke could tell he had a huge grin on his face, loving this little revelation, while Alex’s eyebrows were practically in his hairline he was so aghast.

“Oh, uh, hey Jimmy,” Bobby said sheepishly. “Long time no see.”

“My name is Tim,” the guy replied, a stern look coming over his face. “How did you even get in? Did you _pay_?”

Bobby scoffed. “Why would we pay when there’s a back door?”

Alex groaned and sunk into the chair and Luke couldn’t help but laugh as the other people in the theater turned towards them at the commotion.

This was great.

(Yes, they were kicked out. Alex and Luke also received a lifetime ban from the theater but the teenage runaway couldn’t find it in himself to care.

He still hated that Die Hard was a Christmas movie though.)


End file.
